


In from the cold

by lolaf



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaf/pseuds/lolaf
Summary: Riku and Iori are out on a winter photo shoot, without their manager around when things go wrong and Iori has to go into adult mode, but Riku is tired of it.





	In from the cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriaAkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaAkana/gifts).



> This piece is a part of the 2018 IDOLiSH7 gift exchange. For AriaAkana, kinda tried to go with your prompt but I may have gotten a bit away from me. Hope you like it!

Riku was gently drawing a face in the frost of the van window, he nodded, dropping his hand before quickly shoving it back into his gloves. 7 Different faces dotted his window each with their own unique expression.

“Cute.” Iori muttered under his breath as he watched, a soft smile slipping onto his face.

“What?” Riku turned to look at Iori, who in turn flushed slightly, his expression quickly growing stern. His gaze flicked quickly to the window again and spotting the face that was supposed to his own. Thich angry eyebrows angled down over his eyes and a straight, flat, line for a mouth and Iori felt his brows furrowing more.

“Nothing!”

“Sorry for the delay.” Tsumugi poked her head into the driver seats door. “We’re heading out to the shoot now.” Then she swung herself into the driver’s seat and they were off. They drove in relative silence, for the most part. Every few minutes Iori could hear Riku giving a few panting breaths before settling into a more natural rhythm, before starting up all over again. Finally unable to keep his gaze from sliding off the landscape flashing by outside his window to Riku. He watched as twice, before his eyes, Riku remove his right hand from his glove to gently cup it in front of his face and blow warm breath onto his chilly hand. Then sliding it back into his glove, only to do it all over again in a matter of minutes.

“Shouldn’t have played in the frost.” Riku frowned, looking at Iori, then glanced at his hands and then his window. Finally it seemed to dawn on him what it was Iroi was talking about. A mischievous grin spread across his face and Iori felt his frown deepening.

“Iori you don’t need to try so hard to be an adult here, you could also draw some silly faces on your window.”

“Don’t baby me-”

“This is why Mitsuki teases you so much-”

“Don’t bring Nii-san into this-”

“Boys!” Tsumugi’s voice cut through their arguments, and they both turned to look at their manager. She was glaring back at them; Iori realized the car was stopped, parked in a lot near a city park. Tsumugi was frowning at them both, a look Iori recognized well enough as her best stern, reprimanding face, which wasn’t actually all that effective. _Cute_ he thought to himself though his frown only deepend. “Please stop fighting and get ready for the shoot.”

𝄫

Iori huddled deeper into the rough blanket wrapped around his shoulders, beside him Riku, also huddled in a blanket, was trying to make the fog rising from his warm breaths into different shapes and failing, of course. The pair of them were seated on a park bench as Tsumugi paced back and forth in front of them, talking frantically on her phone. Iori had given up trying to hear what she was saying minutes ago so now he was almost entirely focused on Riku.

“Be careful not to hyperventilate, especially with how cold it is right now.” Iori said, turning his head away from Riku to watch Tsumugi again. Riku stopped and looked at Iori again. He sighed and nodded, leaning back on the bench.

“I know.” Riku sounded defeated; like he’d heard this a million times before, while as a point of fact it was probably still only a few hundred times Iori had instructed him to be wary of the changing temperatures. They sat in silence for a minute longer before Tsumugi walked up to them and they both shifted into a more upright position.

“The photographer says he’s gonna be a few more minutes late.” She said, gripping her phone close to her mouth as if trying to hide behind it. “And,” She continuted sighing, “The Director for Yamato-san’s newest drama just bumped our meeting time to discuss his contract up. If I’m going to make it on time I’d need to leave within the next few minutes.” For a second she looked helplessly at the two boys and Iori shook his head, standing.

“We’ll be fine.” Iori said, fixing Tsumugi with a pointed stare. Tsumugi for her part looked flustered and confused for a moment, it was clear she hadn’t considered what Iori was suggesting at all. “Nanase-san and I have worked photoshoots on our own before we’ll be fine.” He elaborated, and this time speaking with purpose. Tsumugi’s eyes lit up and she nodded.

“Thank you both, I’ll grab your change of clothes from the van and then I need to head out.” Tsumugi dashed away to grab their things for them and the pair of idols watched as their manager rummaged around in the back seats.

“Just our jackets will be fine.” Iori called after her. “If we need to move locations the clothes will get in the way.” Both boys were wearing pretty standard pants so they’d be fine there, but their jackets would be necessary.

“I’ll call you as soon as I’m done with Yamato-san and come pick you boys up.” Tsumugi said as she trotted over to them, their jackets bundled in her arms.  Iori accepted her bundle and returned to the bench where Riku still sat as Tsumugi jogged back off to the van. He handed Riku’s jacket to him and the red haired boy placed it beside him. Iori readjusted his blanket around his shoulders and sat back down next to Riku.  The park was empty having been booked for the photoshoot, wire frames in various shapes, hearts and holly and fir trees and deer littered the area each with strings of lights illuminating the shapes in festive colors. Iori could already see what sorts of photos would be taken in front of each of them.

“Think he’ll be here soon?” Riku asked, his right leg bouncing and by extension jiggling the whole bench. Iori looked at Riku having to, not for the first time, remind himself that Riku was older than he was; how very like a child he seemed.

“I’m sure he’ll be here any minute now…” Iori noticed movement on the horizon, a car having just pulled up on the opposing street and a man bolting out of the driver’s side, a very expensive looking camera bouncing from the strap around his neck. “In fact I’d say he’s here.”

𝄪

“All right boys, hold that pose.” Iori allowed an easy smile to come across his face as he looked towards Riku who in turn was smiling back at him, his right arm extended right out in front of him and pointing at the large Christmas tree in the center of the park, while his left hand was firmly clasped by Iori. Both of the boys had shed their blankets and they were both decked out in full christmas themed costumes. Iori was wearing a half jacket adorned in red, white and gold, white dress shirt and black vest beneath and a santa hat on his head while Riku had a full suit jacket in a similar style and a conductor's hat.  “Good! Good!” The photographer jumped around them, trying to get as many good angles as he could, though Iori noted he never picked an angle where the tree couldn’t be seen.

“Alright boys, I think that’s good for this one.” Both Iori and Riku dropped their arms, rubbing their cheeks and biceps to help try to lessen the pain of holding the pose. “I think I got everything I wanted to shoot here…” The photographer trailed off, eyes sliding around the park as if taking a mental note of all the photographs already taken and his ideas for all the displays. “I was hoping to get a few more shots but looks like we took some with all the displays at this point.”

“We could do some candid style shots walking down the streets?” Riku piped up, “I know a commercial street that has all the store fronts done up in lights!”

“We have to be careful about logos and names.” Iori reminded Riku carefully.

“We can work around that.” The photographer said, slinging his camera back around his neck.

“Do you want us in costume?” Iori slipped immediately into mini producer mode. “We have our jackets as well as the blankets with us so they’d have to be carried wherever we go.”

“Wearing your jackets should be fine.”  With that the three of them quickly set about gathering up their belongings and arranging jackets into the right look for the shoot, while the photographer slung the blankets over his shoulder. Then they set off, following Riku as he lead them down a few streets, skipping all the way.   
  
“Riku careful, there may be ice!” Iori called, rushing to catch up to Riku and grabbing hold of his arm.   
  
“Iori, I’m fine.” Riku said turning and brushing off Iori’s hand. Behind there was the subtle sound of a shutter clicking.

“The air is getting colder and you're being reckless.” Iori frowned, adjusting Riku’s jacket.

“I’m fine!” Riku fixed Iori with a pointed stare. And Iori took a deep breath, swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He took a step back to give Riku some space. Iori sighed and looked at Riku. “Alright, where next.”

“Uh…” Riku turned back around, looking around; getting his bearings again. Then he kept looking around; and a sinking feeling settled into the pit of Iori’s stomach.

“You’re not lost are you?”

“N-no!” Riku looked sheepishly at Iori then, snapped his attention down another street. “This way!” He declared and marched off down the road with a self assured nod. Iori watched him go, not sure if he admired Riku’s attitude or was put off by it. Finally he sighed and trotted down the street to catch up with Riku, who had just gotten to the next corner and was frantically glancing around there. Then he took off again. This continued for a few more street corners before Iori finally caught up and grabbed Riku’s arm again.

“Riku, admit we’re lost.” Riku turned to look at Iori, his eyes wide and his breathing laboured.

“I’m not lost.” He insisted but Iori wasn’t even paying attention to that anymore.

“Riku, do you have your inhaler on you?”

“Of course I do, I always keep it in my… pocket…” Riku had shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, dug around then the other pocket and was now patting down his pants to try and feel for any pockets they might hold. “It’s in the pocket of my street clothes…”

“Okay.” Iori said, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible.  “Just remember you’ve done worse without your inhaler before.”

“Iori! You are honestly not helping!” Riku’s voice was rising as he rounded back on Iori. Riku was more visibly panting now, sweat beading on his brow and Iori felt his stomach twist.

“Okay, okay.” Iori backed up more, his mind starting to go through the a quick checklist of things they needed to do.

“Hey, you guys okay?” Iori spun around on his heels, the photographer was jogging up to the pair and he suddenly realized exactly what his first step needed to be. Iori intercepted the photographer, needing to make sure he didn’t get close enough to Riku to take any “candid” shots of him in this state. He had to protect him.   
  
“Actually, Riku said he’s lost and neither of us have our cell phones on us. Our manager accidentally took them with her. We were kind of hoping you might be able to find a police station so we can get in contact with our company.”

“Oh I uh, have my cell phone on me-”

“No uh, so we’ve always been told we need to contact authorities if we ever get lost. It’s actually kind of in our contract.”

“Oh, Um then I guess I can do that…”

“Thank you so much sir, I know you are here on your precious time and this is our fault but this really is a big help. I promise our company will compensate any lost time or money on our behalf.” Iori thanked him sincerely. “Oh and to help we will take those blankets from you.” He started grabbing at the blankets and waved, smiling as he watched the photographer trot off. As soon as he had turned the corner Iori turned on his heel and rushed back to Riku who was now clutching at his chest, holding himself up on the nearest wall.

“Where is he going?” Riku asked between gasps for breath.

“I sent him to find help.” Iori lied. “Here open your jacket.” He started unzipping Riku’s jacket, and pulling it off of him.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping to warm you up!” Iori said, swinging one of the blankets around Riku’s shoulders and tucked it under his arms, creating a sort of shawl; before sliding his jacket back over him, making Riku look a bit rotund, the extra layers puffing his jacket up. Already his mind was moving onto the next thing that needed to be done. They needed to get off the streets, into somewhere safe and warm where he could help Riku to calm down again. Without saying anything he grabbed Riku’s hand and began dragging him hurriedly off down the street.

“Iori! Iori!” Riku called as he was dragged along. Iori was mostly ignoring him at this point scanning signs as he walked; unsure exactly where he was going to go. Finally he found a sign that caught his eye, picking up his pace and ducking quickly into the store.

“Iori!” Finally Riku pulled free again, his voice raised in a yell that drowned out the gentle tinkling of the bell above the door. Iori turned around and stopped in horror… Riku was panting more than ever; doubled over and glaring at him with his face drenched in sweat.

“Riku…” Iori trailed off, his hand suddenly flying away from Riku’s own hand. Riku quickly stomped away from him; settling himself down at the nearest table and visibly trying to reign in his erratic breathing. Iori watched him; a feeling of shame and disappointment washing over him. He turned towards the front desk of the cafe, a young woman standing behind it wearing an apron looked at him with wide eyes.

“Two hot chocolates please.”

A few minutes later Iori finally joined Riku at the table, for his part Riku had mostly managed to calm down, his breathing hitching but otherwise mostly normal. Iori set a mug down in front of him and then sat in his own chair, sipping tentatively at his own hot chocolate.  “Riku…” He started but Riku held up a hand, fixing him with an intent stare.

“Iori, I appreciate that you care about me enough to be worried for me, I really, really do and in any other circumstance it might be a bit flattering but I am not a child and it’s kind of humiliating to be babied. Iori, I know you’re used to having some amount of control but you’re still a student and I worry that you take on too much; that you’re forcing yourself to be an adult when you really don’t need to be.”

“I- I understand…” Iori glanced down at his hands, unsure exactly how to respond to that. They sat in silence for a moment, then Riku leaned forwards and gently cupped Iori’s hands in his own.

“You can trust us a little more okay?” Iori lifted his gaze to look at Riku, who was meeting his eyes and giving him the most genuine expression Iori had ever seen. He felt himself starting to blush. Riku lifted his hand and gently pressed it to his lips, casting a knowing glance at Iori as he did so.

“I guess… I just worry about you a lot because I… I like you.” Riku laughed and Iori frowned, withdrawing his hand.

“Well at this point I’d sure hope so. Otherwise I may need to rethink the whole boyfriend thing.” Riku laughed, then when he saw Iori’s reaction he laughed even more. “Oh come on Iori, I’m sorry it’s just kind of funny how shy and bashful you can be about this. It’s cute.”

“Well, see if I help you next time.” Iori harrumphed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Oh come on Iori.” Riku whined and Iori couldn’t help but blush again; why couldn’t Riku just stop being cute?

“We- we should call Takanashi-san she’s probably already been notified that we’re lost.” Iori said digging his hand into his jacket pocket… then the other… then the slow dawning realization.

“Don’t have your phone do you?” Riku asked, looking infuriatingly smug. “Mine is also with my street clothes.” They both sat there in silence for a second again before breaking out into laughter. Though Iori couldn’t help but feel like his ego had been a bit bruised. The two sat in an amicable silence for a while, looking out the window and sipping their hot chocolate. Riku once again taking hold of Iori’s hand, gently caressing the top of it with his thumb.

“Did you hear that?” Riku suddenly sat upright, glancing over his shoulder.

“No?” Iori frowned at Riku, now straining to hear whatever it was Riku seemed to have heard.

“There!” Riku said again, looking triumphant. This time Iori had heard… well something but he wasn’t entirely sure what it was yet.

“.....chan…” Finally the voice that Riku must have heard became a bit clearer; and both the boys looked at each other.

“Ni-san?” Iori asked, suddenly jumping to his feet as he realized why the voice had seemed familiar. He rushed to the door, threw it open then leaned out into the street, glancing up and down trying to find where the voice came from.

“There Mitsu!” Iori heard Yamato say and he quickly flicked his head in that direction, spotting _everyone_ start jogging up the road. His brother and Yamato-san at the front of the group but the rest of Idolish7 was behind them. Iori quickly stepped back as they got to the door, allowing them all to file in; and he didn’t fail to notice the cafe worker’s eyes widen again.

“Nanase-san is here as well.” He said as they filed in, gesturing towards the table.

“I’m going to call Tsumugi.” Yamato said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Iori what happened to you two?” Mitsuki wrapped his younger brother into a hug. Over his shoulder Iori watched as Sougo and Nagi walked away towards the table and he heard them start checking in with Riku, making sure he was okay… while Tamaki, predictably started trying to order pudding from the very flustered cafe worker.

“Nanase-san had… an attack and I kind of panicked.” He admitted, speaking softly and Mitsuki looked at him for a moment. Slowly smiling and pulling Iori back into an even tighter hug.

“I know you care about him a lot, it’s not wrong to be worried.” Mitsuki pulled them apart again then fixed his brother with a mischievous grin. “However,” Mitsuki said much louder this time, “that doesn’t mean you guys are off the hook.”

“Absolutely not.” Added Yamato returning to the group. “You’re both going to be in trouble when we get back, she had to call the photographer about compensating him for his lost time.” He fixed first Iori with a pointed look over his glasses, then Riku. “However it seems when he found out we were all here he said he’d let it go if he got to do a shoot with all of us.” A small smile broke Yamato’s stern look.

“Sounds like fun!” Tamaki said between mouthfuls of the pudding he’d somehow managed to get.

“ _Yes!_ ” Nagi added, grabbing Sougo by his shoulders, who winced but still managed to nod. Mitsuki also nodded.

“Nanase-san?” Iori asked moving back towards Riku. “Do you think you’d be up for that?”

“Do I?” Riku suddenly jumped to his feet, downed his hot chocolate and made to slam his mug down on the table but instead started coughing. A chorus of “Riku”s went up from the group and Iori couldn’t help but chuckle.

_Cute._ He thought to himself before going to join everyone else in making sure Riku was alright.


End file.
